Your Love Shows Through Bruises
by baichan
Summary: These bruises that you give me by 'accident' hurt. You cheating on me hurt. But I think what hurt worse was the broken ribs and leg. Previous Kurtofsky eventual Klaine
1. Chapter 1

**Baichan:... I don't even know.**

"Hey did you hear about Dave and that Cheerio?"  
>"Ya are they going out?"<br>"I think so, someone saw them making out behind the dumpster."  
>"Oh no way."<br>Kurt couldn't believe it, his boyfriend albeit in the closet boyfriend, cheated on him.  
>With a <em>girl<em>.  
>Kurt shifted in his seat and winced when he felt one of the bruises Dave 'accidentally' gave him.<br>When the bell rang he ran to the abandoned bathroom and locked himself in a stall.  
>In those moments of silence everything came crashing down on him.<br>Dave is abusive, he cheated on me.  
>This has to end.<br>Kurt pulled out his phone and sent Dave a text.  
><em>Meet me at in the empty bathroom. Now.<br>_When he heard the footsteps he stepped out of the stall.  
>"What is it Kurt? I was with the guys." Dave said with arms crossed.<br>"I'm breaking up with you."  
>"What?"<br>"Yep, you're abusive and don't think I can't hear rumors just as well as-"  
>Kurt was cut off as Dave pinned him to the bathroom wall.<br>"You are not breaking up with me."  
>Dave punched Kurt in the face.<br>"I'll show you who you belong to!" Dave screamed as tears ran down his face.  
>He started to punch Kurt in the chest.<br>When Kurt was down on the floor, he stomped on his leg.  
>Then he bent down and kissed Kurt's neck before wrapping his hands around his throat.<br>When Kurt almost passed out Dave let go.  
>"I'll be back later." Dave said as he left, ignoring Kurt's cries.<br>After Dave left Kurt knew he had to get out.  
>With the last of his strength he stood on his good and managed to drag himself to the choir room.<br>Every step was painful and it was hard to breath.  
>When he finally made it to the choir room he heard the others singing.<br>He opened the door and bent his head so they couldn't see his face.  
>"Kurt are you okay."<br>Kurt shook his head and started careening to the floor.

That's he found himself weeks later at Dalton Academy, with a leg in a cast, a wrist in a brace, one broken rib and at least three cracked, and bruises spread out all over his body.


	2. Chapter 2

**Baichan:super sorry for the short chapter. They will get much longer once the Warblers and Blaine come into play. **Chapter 2

Kurt looked around and managed to hobble on his crutches in the direction of his dorm room. He had been sent to Dalton because he had refused to come clean about who had done it. He had a concussion so the doctors said that his mind was blocking it.

Oh Kurt knew exactly what happened.

He knew he could tell at anytime even though he was still too terrified of the boy who did it too him.

Mainly he wanted to see if Dave had the balls to come clean, or even visit him.

Or maybe it was because Kurt still cared for Dave.

He didn't love Dave, he thought he had but apparently while unconscious he had realized something.

He didn't love Dave.

Not anymore.

Maybe he hadn't.

Or maybe he had been in love with the idea or maybe he was just fooling Dave never even called him.

Never texted him.

Except for maybe the occasional yet anonymous insult.

Dave had said he had stopped.

But Kurt still recognized his voice.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh and this really rude person sent me review to the first chapter and this what I responded with. <strong>

**I'm sorry I looked at your stories and can already tell your an avid Dave Karofsky shipper, I, my good lady am not. I am an avid Klaine shipper and while Dave does reform/change he was creepy and what he did after the locker room kiss was sexual harrasment. He intimidated Kurt anyway he could and took advantage of the fact. With the winks he implied what he wanted to do, with the touches he implied that he could do it, and when he stole the cake stopper it basically told Kurt I can take whatever I want from you. The fact no one seemed to notice made it worse. The Kiss - Sexual Harrasment - _. Fill the blank. I'll give you a hint, (I can take whatever I want from you. I want you sexually. I notice you notice no one seems cares. I am going to take advantage of it.) And incase you are wondering yes I notice that Blaine is kind of an asshole. He was a big one to Kurt between when Kurt came to Dalton up until they started dating. Plus I think your comment was atrocious I barely understood and what I did offended me and discouraged (and encouraged) me to write. Plus it is an AU story and not canon but Sam/Karofsky is a far bigger stretch than Abusive!Dave. He is violent, -locker shoves, slushies, pushing things out of hands, DEATH THREATS etc.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
>Dave was sitting in his room, on his bed thinking.<br>About Kurt.  
>Who was in the hospital.<br>Kurt who was transferring to another school because of him.  
>Dave wasn't sure how it had gotten to that point.<br>Wait yes he did.  
>He just didn't want to know.<br>That and it was a long series of events and emotions, that just, _happened_.  
>The snowball effect.<br>The bullying had started because everyone else had been doing it, and as a jock he didn't want to be labeled as gay.  
>Then it had escalated.<br>Why?  
>Because He had been scared. So scared.<br>Of being found out, of being ridiculed, of being shunned.  
>Also of course he was afraid of being honest with himself.<br>Because if he started accepting himself he would eventually have to tell others.  
>That he was gay.<br>So instead of helping himself reasonably, he had started picking on Kurt.  
>Then occasionally pushing him.<br>Then the phone calls.  
>By then it was bullying and, well it just kept escalating to beyond bullying.<br>When the kiss had happened Dave had put every single problem surrounding his homosexuality.  
>His bullying Kurt because of his homosexuality.<br>Him being attracted to Kurt.  
>The absolutely wonder in kissing Kurt, and how good it felt to finally kiss Kurt.<br>Because damn he was kissing Kurt Hummel.  
>Oh crap he kissing Kurt Hummel.<br>When he pulled away he fell to his knees and broke down sobbing.  
>He apologized profusely.<br>For every single call to the house.  
>To every single locker slam.<br>To every single derogatory name called Kurt.  
>He explained how Kurt didn't deserve it just because he was gay.<br>Or confident.  
>Or even different.<br>Because Kurt was lovely.  
>Because he loved Kurt.<br>And he admitted it, right on the locker room floor.  
>After that he had just started to sob incoherently.<br>And Kurt, Kurt just dropped on his knees and kissed Dave's cheek softly, hesitantly.  
>He said 'it was alright' and 'it'll be okay', and 'it gets better'.<br>They ended up embracing on that locker room floor.  
>But the snowball just kept rolling.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Ya see where this is going? <strong>

**awkward innuendo: and the reasons will caome soon**

**SabrinaTheGLEEK: The reson this is posted as Dave and Kurt is because, well they are currently the two main characters. Blaine would be the third. He might become the second if his role becomes more important than Dave's and I might just make a sequal about Kurt's healing process, or it might be justt one fic idk... But the pairing doesn't have to be listed as the characters. Just saying.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dave reflects on how it had actually started out sweet.

Secret love notes, and stolen kisses.

But as the snowball kept rolling, so did their relationship.

Taking the good feeling and the bad feelings with it.

Kurt would stare at someone a little too long when they were on 'dates' and Dave would get jealous.

He would put a hand on Kurt.

Then he would pinch him.

Then he would just grab squeeze his arm until he had to look at him.

Kurt would be confused or hurt but he always would forgive him when Dave wrapped an arm around him and kiss his neck softly, and whisper a 'sorry' into his ear.

Then paranoia got the best of him.

After Kurt came by late after what he had _said _was a study session with Brittany, he had asked Kurt if he was cheating on him.

When Kurt's eyes widened he had grabbed Kurt forcibly by the arms and pinned him against the wall, and laughed.

Dave still remembers the words he laughed in Kurt's face.

"Of course not who would you be with besides me?"

He had of course added a 'because you love me and wouldn't cheat on me.'

But really, who would go out with Kurt if Dave wasn't there?

No one.

Or at least that's what he told himself.

That's also what he had convinced Kurt


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As Kurt hobbles to his dorm he wonders if there was any way to avoid this.

He knew there had been signs  
>The constant attention Dave demanded might have been one of them.<br>I mean who constantly texts their bf gf what they're doing?  
>Or who their with?<br>Kurt hadn't really minded that, I mean who mind having attention from their bf?  
>It was when he started texting Dave back how he would ignore him.<br>Then when he confronted Dave about later he would just say, sorry I was busy.  
>There was also when they would talk about the future Dave would always say he imagined himself being a football or hockey player making the money and coming home to a clean house and Kurt in the kitchen just finishing a hot meal.<br>Kurt had looked at him.  
>What do you take me for a housewife? He had asked.<br>Dave had just smirked and pinned Kurt down the bed in Dave's room where they had been talking.  
>A very sexy housewife. Dave had whispered into Kurt's ear.<br>He then started making out with Kurt.  
>Kurt felt uneasy the entire time they had been kissing, because for one Dave apparently saw as being nothing more than a housewife.<br>And another thing apparently he got off it.  
>Of having someone clean and cook for him.<br>Suddenly the roles weren't so equal.  
>Dave started asking where Kurt was at least every fifteen minutes.<br>Almost every afternoon and weekend after glee and hockey or football was spent with Dave.  
>Sometimes when they went out Dave started ordering for the both of them.<br>He always got what Kurt wanted, (a Caesar salad) but Kurt didn't like it.  
>One time he had asked for him to stop.<br>Dave had just wrapped his arms around Kurt and maybe just maybe squeezed a little too hard.  
>He whispered that is made him feel like a good husband.<br>It had made Kurt uncomfortable.


End file.
